The Creation
by Stiv Thermal
Summary: melissa joins 'em, how many people have thought of this? like most things with me, i started and stopped, if u think it should carry on some more, review it plz.
1. Default Chapter

Animorphs Marco.  
  
The Creation  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Marco. That's all you need to know, oh yeah, that, and the fact that the world is slowly being taken over by a race of parasitic slugs, yeah I can just hear you now "call this kid an ambulance he must have escaped from the mental institution.", okay, I can live with that, you can believe what you want, but it's not my fault if you tell people about it, and some guy comes and drags you into an underground cavern and you get infested too, not that that's ever going to happen, the Yeerks do things much more subtly than that.  
  
Yeerk. Don't bother looking it up in a dictionary, you won't find it, remember the evil parasitic slugs that I told you about earlier? They're the Yeerks, they live in the heads of other living creatures, they enter your head by passing through the ear canal and then they wrap themselves around your brain filling all the creases and nooks and crannies, all those little tiny folds, filled with the Yeerks malleable body, making it impossible to fight, you try to move your hand, but you can't, you try to speak out loud, but you can't, the Yeerk is your master. all you are is a little tiny voice in the back of your mind, whimpering and pleading with the Yeerk to let you go, but of course, that would never happen, as you could then go out telling the world about the Yeerks, although then, a bunch of Yeerk Paramedics would take you away to be re-infested with an even worse Yeerk and the old Yeerk would be destroyed, or they may just decide to kill you, so you just sit back and cry as the Yeerks live your life.  
  
You may say that you wouldn't let yourself be infested, but you don't have much choice when you're being held down by two Hork-Bajir. Hork-Bajir. You won't find that word in any dictionary either, they are a race of walking lawn mowers with deadly blades sticking out at every possible angle. They were once a race of quiet, peace-loving creatures that only used their deadly blades for stripping the bark on trees that they chop up to eat, but now, they are the ideal shock troops for the Yeerks, now every Hork-Bajir has a Yeerk slug in its head, every one, except two, two Hork- Bajir that we saved, our little band of warriors, five kids, me, Jake, Cassie Rachel, Tobias and Ax, each given the power to morph into any animal we can touch, given the power to morph by the dying Andalite prince. Andalites are another species of alien, the good guys. However, one of them has been enslaved by a Yeerk, one of them has stolen the body of an Andalite and the power to morph that goes along with every Andalite, only one, the leader of the Yeerk invasion of Earth, only one, his Andalite name: Alloran-Semitur-Corrass, although he is much better known by his Yeerk name: Visser Three, Visser Three, the one who murdered the dying prince Elfangor who gave us our power, Visser Three, our main enemy.  
  
Anyway, Jake, the fearless leader of our little band, and I were sat at our usual place, looking totally normal, in our last period, Friday Science class, yes on top of all that Animorph stuff we still have to do school. On the front bench, the teacher, Mr. Garson, was droning on about how adding this to that equalled this plus that, Jake and I were zoned out, staring at the black board, which was filled with meaningless chemistry, I turned my head around and I just happened to catch the eye of Melissa Chapman, sitting alone on the back bench in the class, I quickly looked the other way. Why? Well, apart from being the only other really beautiful girl I know, apart from Rachel, she's also the daughter of the school principal, Mr. Chapman, who is, incidentally, an extremely high-ranking controller in the Earth-Yeerk hierarchy.  
  
I raised my watch up to my left eye so that I could watch the reflection in it and spy on Melissa without her noticing. She was still watching me, maybe she was just staring off into space just like as most of the class, or maybe she was actually staring at me, I shuddered, a cold feeling swept over me, I watched her as she wrote something on a piece of paper, nudged the girl on the bench just in front of hers and handed her the piece of paper, this carried on until the paper got to mine and Jake's desk, it was actually handed to me by Cassie, I took it as secretly as I could, I tried to unfold it, while watching Mr. Garson, but I guess teachers are trained to see this kind of thing.  
  
"Marco what is that?" He asked. I was stumped on that one.  
  
"Um, notes on what you've been saying." I said lamely.  
  
"Well, if that's right, you'll be able to tell me what I've just said, come on."  
  
"Um..." I tried to stall it, was the bell going to ring any time soon? I looked at the clock on the wall 20 minutes left yet, I was dead.  
  
Metal plus base equals salt plus water Tobias' private thought speak voice said in my head, he must've been outside, Tobias is trapped as a red tailed hawk, he broke the number one rule of morphing, never stay in morph for over two hours, or else you stay forever, now Tobias eats, lives and hunts as a hawk, he did regain his power to morph, thanks to the Ellimist, one of an all powerful race of creatures capable of just about anything, but he is still a hawk.  
  
I would have to thank him for saving my life later.  
  
"Metal plus base equals salt plus water." I said, hopefully. Mr. Garson looked genuinely shocked that I answered correctly.  
  
"Well, Marco, it seems that you actually can take notice and look uninterested at the same time, you should be proud, not many people can do that."  
  
I thanked Mother Nature for making hawks have excellent hearing, I also thanked Tobias that he just happened to be outside at that precise moment in time.  
  
Mr. Garson droned on some more about absolutely nothing and I feigned looking interested as I was actually trying to decide whether or not I believed in luck.  
  
The bell rang, everyone crammed into the hallway.  
  
I got up and followed Jake out the door and into the crowded hallway.  
  
"So, what did that note say? Jake asked suspiciously.  
  
I suddenly remembered about it, how could I have forgotten about that?  
  
"Actually, I haven't read it." I admitted.  
  
I searched in my pockets for it, did I...?  
  
"Oh man,"  
  
"What" Jake asked.  
  
"I left the note on the desk, back in the Science class."  
  
I raced back up the stairs towards the Science block, what was I going to tell Mr. Garson? I'd think of something, I got to the door and tried the handle, nothing, it was locked, or maybe it was just stiff, I rammed it with my shoulder, nope, it was locked.  
  
Jake jogged up the stairs and met me at the top.  
  
"The door's locked, I can't get in." I explained.  
  
Jake heard me and mumbled something and then was looking in the other direction, I peered through the glass window in the door, I could see the note on the desk.  
  
An idea struck me, I crouched down and stared at the gap under the door, there might be enough room for a fly to get through it.... 


	2. The Creation - Chapter 2

Animorphs Marco.  
  
The Creation  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I stripped down to my morphing outfit, a tight T-shirt over bike shorts, without Jake noticing.  
  
"I'm going in." I stated.  
  
Jake span around, "What, how are you... Oh, Marco no..." He protested.  
  
"Oh, yes." I had already started to morph into the fly, SHLOOOOP! SHLOOOOP! The antennae exploded out of my forehead, narrowly missing Jake.  
  
"Yaaaaah!" He shouted. "You could have at least warned me."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about thassshh."  
  
FLISSSHHHH! An enormously long tube flew out from my nose, my mouth stretched out and merged into the bottom of the tube, this, all with a still human face, was not even slightly attractive, but then again, morphing never is.  
  
Next came the gossamer wings, they extended out from my shoulder blades and kept growing until they nearly reached down to my feet, then two things happened at once, first, my eyes turned red, I saw everything in red, I was a cartoon bull, and then they started to grow and split until they were as big as my face and saw thousands of different images of the world. The second thing that happened was two new legs burst out of my chest, by now, my own legs and arms looked exactly the same as these new ones, black, spindly, and with way too many joints.  
  
My body was now completely black, short hairs burst out from everywhere on me. I was now a fly, but I was still my own height, I was an extremely large fly.  
  
Well, this is different. I said in thought speak, that I could use, now that I was mostly in a morph.  
  
"Mmmm. Let's never see it again." Jake said, sounding distracted, well, yeah, he was the leader, he was keeping a lookout.  
  
I wonder if I could fly like this? Jake glanced at me as if I was insane. It's OK, I was just joking. I concentrated on the morph, shrinking as fast as I could, when I had finished, I was less than a centimetre long.  
  
I tried to find the right way to the door.  
  
Um, Jake?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Which way's the door, man?  
  
Jake picked me up and placed me down next to the door gap. I zoomed under.  
  
If I'm not back within two hours, wait until Monday, and step on me, no seriously, I said with a laugh. Just be ready  
  
I flew to the desk and quickly demorphed, the plan was to slide the note under the door as a human, morph back to fly and fly back under the door, because, let's face it, a fly can't lift some thing over seventy times its own length, demorph, and leave school normally.  
  
That plan went bye bye.  
  
OK, I'm demorphing now.  
  
Suddenly, I heard voices. Jake someone's in the next room, I don't know what to do, wait, yeah that should work. I'll meet you round the front of the school. Grab my stuff and run, I'll be a bird. I then lost the ability to think speak as I became totally human, I stood on the desk, on the note, and, praying that the guy in the next room didn't walk in through the side door that connected the two rooms, I morphed again, this time, to my osprey form. The ospreys feather pattern spread all over me, then became real and sprouted out from my skin, my mouth turned hard and protruded from my face in the form of a beak, my legs became hard and bird like, and my feet turned into talons, this all happened as I was shrinking insanely fast, you never get used to shrinking, the ground comes rushing up at you, like you're falling, but you never hit the ground, it's really weird. Within a minute, I was nearly all bird, with human arms, they quickly widened, however, and formed into wings. The osprey mind was easily overcome, I'd done this morph plenty of times before, so it was easy to control its mind and basic instincts, I closed my talons around the note and flew out of one of the nearby windows just as Mr. Garson walked into the room with the slight shock of seeing an osprey sitting on one of his desks.  
  
The air outside was dead, I had to flap hard to gain the altitude to fly over the school building, I decided to land on the school roof, I looked around with my brilliantly good raptor eyes, that could see ants on the bark of a tree over fifty metres away. I easily spotted Jake walking calmly out of the school building, my clothes in hand, as if he hadn't just been there when his best friend turned into a fly and an osprey to retrieve a note that he had got from the daughter of a man who is being controlled by a brain stealing alien. Well, that sounds quite normal to our adjusted super hero lives, yeah.  
  
Jake! I shouted down to him, I knew he couldn't answer, he was in his human form, and restricted to normal speech. If you can hear me, scratch your head  
  
Jake scratched his head. Meet me round the back of the next block, if you heard me, urm, kick that stone in front of you. The stone went flying.  
  
OK then.  
  
I took off with the note safely trapped in my talons and flew round to the row of trees that are lined down the next street. I took a quick look round a two kilometre radius, dived down, flared my wings, killed my speed, and glided through the leaves of a tree to land on a long, thick branch, once I saw Jake, I fluttered down to land on the ground.  
  
OK, I'm demorphing again. I told Jake, Keep a lookout.  
  
Within two minutes, I was once again human, and wearing my clothes.  
  
"Well, all that for a little bit of paper." I said.  
  
"Yeah, so what does it say?" Jake demanded.  
  
"Like I would ever tell you." I teased.  
  
"Marco, that note is from a girl, pretty maybe, but she's also the daughter of an extremely high ranking controller who, as he is the assistant principal, has all our addresses on school record." Jake explained. Yes it was true, it was a pity, but yeah it was true.  
  
"Yeah I suppose you're right." I mumbled. I wondered where I had left the note, "Oh, man, I lost it again."  
  
"Erm, Marco, look down." Jake said simply.  
  
"Look, Jake, I don't have time for games right now, that note could be anywhere!" I shouted.  
  
"Just look." Jake said calmly.  
  
"Fine." I looked down on the floor, there it was, under my feet, the note, oh, yeah, that's right, I was carrying it in my talons, talons now equal feet. "Oh,"  
  
"Yeah, so read it." Jake insisted. I read it, it had been made a bit soggy by the wet ground and the ink had run over the paper a bit, but Melissa's handwriting was large and easy to read.  
  
It read:  
  
Marco, I really really like you.  
  
Love from Melissa.  
  
Jake read it, "Oh, man." He mumbled. I couldn't do anything but agree with him. "Yeah." 


	3. The Creation - Chapter 3

Animorphs Marco.  
  
The Creation  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So, Marco finally got someone to like him? Funny, I thought Melissa had a bit more taste." Rachel laughed.  
  
"Shut up Rachel." I mumbled. Rachel is Jake's cousin, and a total cover model babe, who unfortunately is totally insane. I tease her by calling her Xena: Warrior princess, it actually is a rather good reflection of her personality.  
  
"Yeah I mean come on," Jake said. "We all know who Melissa's Dad is, don't we, Chapman." That quietened everybody. We had all gathered in Cassie's barn, alias the animal rehabilitation clinic, It was the day after the note episode, Saturday, we were all there; Me, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, and Tobias, who was up in the rafters. Oh, yeah, "Hey, Tobias, thanks for saving my life yesterday, in Science class." Oh, that was nothing, I was just passing over the school when I noticed you looking worried, so I listened in.  
  
What were you doing in a Science class, that was so life threatening? Were you handling dangerous Chemicals? That thought speak voice was Ax the Andalite's voice, he was using the Andalite natural communication method, thought speech, Ax wasn't too familiar with human expressions.  
  
"Marco wasn't paying attention in the class, Ax, and the phrase 'Life threatening' was just an expression." Cassie explained.  
  
I see. Ax said. I still have to make more of an effort to recognise human mouth sound expressions.  
  
"So, then, what do we do about this?" Cassie asked.  
  
"My plan would be to ask Jake what to do." I said, truthfully.  
  
We all looked at Jake, "Well, my guess would be to just see how it goes, and if it gets worse, then we decide what to do." "Well, that's another successful diagnosis by Doctor Jake." Rachel said. "I could have figured that one out, even Marco could have figured that one out."  
  
"I'm warning you Rachel..."  
  
"Marco," She started. "A grizzly bear could run over a monkey anyday."  
  
"It's a gorilla." I sighed. "Do you remember when all a girl could do to you was stick out their tongue?" "Yeah," Jake sighed. "The good old days." Everybody laughed.  
  
"Well, then, let's try and have a normal, Yeerk free weekend."  
  
"That's it, clinched, now it's not going to happen."  
  
We all left, going home, to a hopefully peaceful weekend, but with our lives, we all knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
And we were right, as I left for home with Jake, we passed a guy we knew, Erek King, Erek is an android, one of a race of androids, that live with a load of dogs in a huge underground space. They are called The Chee, The Chee are non violent, it's written into their programming, although, Erek once sorted out a room full of Hork-Bajir, with our help, their creators are long since dead, the Pemalites, their home world was invaded by creatures called The Howlers, they left their planet with only a few Pemalites alive, and they were dying, they arrived on Earth so long ago, Erek helped build the pyramids. The Chee grafted the Pemalites' essence with wolves, and from that combination, dogs were created. You know how dogs are faithful and loving, that's just what the Pemalites were like.  
  
Anyway Erek passes himself off as a human, by projecting a hologram around him, he also passes himself of as a controller, he actually has a Yeerk in his head, he keeps it alive by his power core giving the Yeerk a minimal dose of Kandrona rays, but he controls it.  
  
He and his fellow robots are our main source of information inside the Yeerk empire, our spies, you could say.  
  
Erek walked over to us calmly, we did the same, "Hey, Erek, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, it's pretty quiet around actually," He answered, "Except..." Suddenly, we were no longer in the street, Erek looked like a lean dog that was standing on two legs, and he talked a little mechanically, I knew what had happened, he'd done it before, he'd simply extended his hologram around us.  
  
"So," I asked, with a laugh, "What do we look like outside?"  
  
"Actually, we look like a car."  
  
"Cool," I admitted, "What type?"  
  
"A Ferrari."  
  
"Cool, I always wanted one of those, I just never expected to be one."  
  
Jake and Erek laughed. "Anyway," Erek said, back to serious, " Like I said, The Yeerks are pretty quiet at the moment, although, there is something going on to do with our school."  
  
"School?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah," Erek continued. "A teachers conference, at The Sharing place."  
  
"Whoa, any idea why?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, no actually, but Chapman's going to be there."  
  
"Figures," Jake muttered.  
  
"Yeah." 


End file.
